The inventive concept relates to methods fabricating a metal film, and semiconductor device fabrication methods including same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods of fabricating a metal film that may be selectively deposited on an under-layer, semiconductor device fabrication methods including same, as well as semiconductor devices incorporating a metal film so fabricated.
Contemporary semiconductor devices contain many elements, material layers, and components that are very densely integrated. Among these elements are many metal wires. The size, composition, and layout of metal wires within semiconductor devices is a matter of considerable research and development, since signal transmission at ever-increasing speeds and overall device reliability are highly related to the performance of the metal wires. This being the case, fabrication cost is also a major driver in the selection of technologies and methods used to fabricate metal wires. That is, low expense and fabrication simplicity often determine the technologies used to actually form metal wires during semiconductor device fabrication.